


Copperhead Pawn

by Sorran



Series: Fool's Errands [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group December 2015 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, goody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copperhead Pawn

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [Brick Lane Brewing Co.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5342471), but can be read on its own.

“Daryl?” Carol whispers, keeping her eyes and rifle firmly trained on the door.

Daryl gives a perfunctory grunt in reply but doesn’t interrupt his brisk search of the contents of the box he just opened.

Undeterred, Carol continues: “What are we doing here?”

“‘M looking for a baseball card”, Daryl explains, already lifting a second box from the shelf behind the counter.

Her eyes snap to his face. “Daryl, are you feeling alright?”

“What?” He briefly glances up at her, elbow-deep in cellophane-encased cards. “Yeah, ‘ course. Why?”

Carol arches an eyebrow. “We tramp through the damn snow for miles, take on the outliers of a small herd to break into the Fort Knox of pawn shops for a _baseball card_ , and you’re seriously asking me why I think you might’ve lost it??”

“‘S important”, Daryl insists and reaches for a third box.

“Oh goody”, Carol snorts. “Because I’d hate to be risking my life for an unimportant baseball card. Seriously Daryl, why are we here?”

He throws her an angry glare that she knows is Daryl for ‘Quit pushin'’, but this is reckless even by his standards. So she keeps staring.

“It’s for Rick, alright?” Daryl finally gives in with a defensive huff and goes back to rifling through the box in front of him, leaving Carol to stare at the crown of his head. “His grandfather gave him a Bill Terry card when he was a kid. Was his favourite player. Rick started carryin’ it with him when his pops died.” Grunting impatiently, Daryl discards the box and reaches for yet another one from the shelf. “He lost it when we bolted from the CDC.”

“Jesus Christ”, Carol mutters under her breath. “Glenn wasn’t exaggerating.”

“What’s Glenn got to do with this?” Daryl might be preoccupied looking for a needle in a haystack, but there’s nothing wrong with his ears.

“Nothing”, Carol replies with her deadly sweet smile. Daryl and Rick are so far up the Nile they’re in danger of finding the source. Looks like it’ll be up to her to do something about it. For now though, they have more pressing concerns. That door isn’t going to hold forever.

“Move over”, she orders, nudging Daryl with her hip. “Let’s find this sucker and get the hell out of here.”


End file.
